Daniel did 75 more sit-ups than Ashley in the morning. Ashley did 8 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Daniel do?
Solution: Ashley did 8 sit-ups, and Daniel did 75 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $8 + 75$ sit-ups. He did $8 + 75 = 83$ sit-ups.